An earphone or in-ear headphone is widely used for an electronics apparatus such a mobile phone, laptop, pad and so on.
It is convenient for a user to carry an earphone and use it without disturbing others. However, the earphone is easily broken or cracked, especially at the junction where the cable comes out of the earbud.
In the prior art, a strain relief is provided to an earphone for protection. Generally, the strain relief is provided at the junction between the stem of an earbud and the cable thereof. However, current strain reliefs prove insufficient in many cases. For example, the strain relief element surrounds the cable in a loose manner so that they cannot effectively protect the cable from being broken at the junction with the earbud. Furthermore, the shape of the strain relief element is limited to the shape of the cable. The cross-section of the strain relief element is required to be in a round or ring shape.